Things I'll Never Say
by PsychYouOut
Summary: Just a story I thought of after I listened to my Avril Lavinge CD for the hundreth time. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Thing's I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I don't own Mac, Harm, Sturgis, Harriet, Bud, Lt. Singer, The Admiral, or anyone else I decide to use in this particular story. If I did own them, I would have to read the stories about Mac and Harm being together... BECAUSE THEY FREAKIN' WOULD HAVE BEEN BY NOW!!  
  
Authors Note- I was listening to "Thing's I'll Never Say" from Avril Lavinge and thought it was PERFECT for discribing out favorite should be couple. Renee and Mic are gone already. The first two song segments are from "Thing's I'll Never Say" and the one at the very end it from "Anything But Ordinary", both by Avril Lavinge and are on her CD 'Let Go'.  
  
A/N 2- I'm sorry about any spelling errors, my dad had to wipe out this computer, and I can't find the stupid card to register WordPerfect, which has spell check. Yeah, I know, I'm in the 11th grade and can't spell, tell me something I don't know... Also, I'm not going to use ZULU time, I'm just using regular old military time since it's easier to figure out.  
  
  
  
***I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes,  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.** **I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect.  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it,  
  
Yeah. ***  
  
0900 JAG HQ Harriet walked into the break room thinking she would makie some coffee, when she saw Mac...already doing it. "Oh..hello ma'am..." said Harriet. "Hi Harriet, is there a problem?" "No ma'am, I just saw you making the coffee." "It that bad thing?" Mac asked, laughing. "Well, you know what they say about 'Marine Sludge'." "Yes, and I don't know see what everyone has against MY coffee. All you Navy chickens need to drink more of it!" "Who you calling a chicken Jarhead?" Harm asked as he walked in, trying to act hurt. "You Flyboy" "Hello to you too Ninja-girl" Harried smiled at the interaction between the two as she left, it was a wonder that the two couldn't figure out how much they were meant to be together.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Harm asked as they left the breakroom.  
  
"Sorting laundry" replied Mac  
  
"Oh well far be it for me to get in the way of that!" Harm joked as they entered Mac's office  
  
"Feel free to come over and help, I've got weeks worth to do." Mac said, hoping he would take her up on the offer.  
  
"Well I'm not much help with laundry, but I can cook you dinner in exchange for your company"  
  
"Since when is my company worth anything?"  
  
"It always has been, Mac." Harm said seriously.  
  
"What are you cooking me?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hmmm, I've wanted Lemon Pepper chicken for a while now, but I have NO clue how to make it." Mac said.  
  
"Well believe it or not, I eat chicken once in a while, so I'd be glad to make you lemon pepper chicken."  
  
"Okay, what time to you want to come?" He said  
  
"How about 1830?"  
  
"Sounds great. See you at 1200 for lunch?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." She said with a smile.  
  
He gave her his best Flyboy grin back.  
  
***If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away.  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee.  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.***  
  
1853 Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac was finishing sorting some laundry waiting for Harm to show up, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"23 minutes, and 36 seconds late Harm..." She said as she opened the door to let him in.  
  
"Sorry, I got stuck in line at the store" "Excuses, excuses..."  
  
"You know I could leave right now with this food."  
  
"Fine then." And she pretended to close the door, while Harm put his foot in the way "I didn't drive all the way over here, stand in line, and listen to some cranky old lady beef about her bladder infection to go home" He said as he walked in.  
  
"Sounds like you had an "interesting" time at the store" Mac laughed.  
  
"It wasn't boring" Harm smiled.  
  
"Well, I've still have laundry to sort, so you can start dinner and I'll be through in a little bit"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
25 minutes later...  
  
"DONE!" Mac stated in triumph  
  
"Good, the chicken will be about another 15 minutes" Harm said (A/N- It's magic cooking chicken okay?)  
  
"Alright, we'll talk until then"  
  
"How are your cases going?" Harm asked Mac as they entered the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Good, my clients are keeping me on my toes lately"  
  
"I've got you beat, 3 of mine in the last month have asked me out on a date"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Are you jealous Colonel?" Harm said as he grinned  
  
"Hey look, the timer is going off" Mac said, glad she didn't have to answer his question right now.  
  
They discussed some cases as they ate, joked around alittle, and talked about nothing in particular.  
  
As Harm went into the bathroom he noticed the huge pile of laundry in Mac's bedroom. "When do you have time to wear ALL THAT Mac?" He asked when she walked in to see what was keeping him.  
  
"I do have a life outside of JAG, Harm!"  
  
"Yeah I know, but you're in that boring uniform 8-10 hours a day, what can you possibly feel like doing AFTER you get done at JAG?"  
  
"I do plenty of things Flyboy"  
  
"Like what??" Harm asked.  
  
"I...uh....umm....."  
  
"See, you don't do anything. Well apperently you do SOMETHING because you have all these dirty clothes! I probably saved you from spending too much time with your clothes tonight!" Harm joked  
  
"You've saved me from alot of things." Mac said quietly  
  
"You've saved me alot more than I have you Mac."  
  
"You'd be surprised, you saved me getting married to someone I didn't love"  
  
"How did I save you? If you had wanted to you could have married BugMe a few weeks later"  
  
"But I didn't want to. You made me realize that."  
  
"Well I don't have to tell you that I never liked the guy. I'm glad you didn't marry him. When I was floating in the Atlantic all I could think of was you, and I knew I had to hold on to my life, so I could come back to tell you that I didn't want you to marry him. All I saw out there was your face, that's all I thought about, you kept me alive." Mac was now sitting on her bed, and just as Harm looked over at her a tear rolled down her face. He went over and sat on the bed and wrapped him arms around her.  
  
"I don't deserve a friend like you Harm. I don't know why you even put up with me" Mac said between sniffles.  
  
"Because I love you Sarah, and my life would be empty if I didn't 'put up with you'." Harm said as he lifted her head to kiss her.  
  
"I love you too Harm" Mac said breathlessly. And with that said she captured his mouth in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
"Wow" Harm said as they broke away from each other. And as soon as they caught their breath they went at it again, this time falling backwards into a lay position on the bed.  
  
"Mac..Sarah...As much as I love this and I love you, I should probably go before this get out of hand." He said as he stood to leave  
  
"No, please stay with me tonight, just hold me"  
  
***To walk within the lines  
  
Would make my life so boring.  
  
I want to know that I  
  
Have been to the extreme.  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on now give it to me.  
  
Anything to make me feel alive.***  
  
  
  
So....Do you guys like it, love it, hate it??? If you like it I'll update again when I get back from Philly next week. I think the next chapter will be Harm and Mac simply being in love, and maybe telling The Admiral and JAG staff... If you have any good idea's email me at LittleDrummer555@hotmail.com. 


	2. First date and some ice cream

See disclaimer in first chapter. I also don't own Stonybrook Cinemas, it's a theatre here in good ole' Louisville, KY, and I like the name so I used it. The Sum Of All Fears isn't mine either.. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
A/N- Okie dokie, the song used in this chapter is "First Date" by Blink182, which can be found on 'Take Off Your Pants and Jacket'.  
  
  
  
***In the car I just can't wait,  
  
to pick you up on our very first date  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm too scared of what you think  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat.** **Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over.  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever.  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.** **When you smile, I melt inside  
  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.  
  
I really wish it was only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room.  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies.  
  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss.  
  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss.***  
  
Saturday August 16 1800 Harm's Apartment  
  
Harm had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to decide what to wear on his first date with Mac. He was trying to decide on a pair of khakis with a blue polo shirt or black pants and a blue dress shirt. He was taking her to McMurphy's for dinner and a movie, so he decided on the khaki's and shirt. 5 minutes later he was out the door, and on his way to the florist to get Mac some roses.  
  
Same Time, Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac was standing on front of her closet trying to find something fitting for a night out with Harm. She knew they were going to McMurphy's and a movie, so that narrowed down her choices alittle, finally she picked out a sleeveless burgundy knee-length dress with ruffles at the bottom, Harm would be there at 1845, so she put on her make-up and did her hair, now all that was left was to wait for Harm.  
  
1853  
  
Harm had just pulled up at Mac's building when he looked at his watch at saw the time, he winced and decided it was a good thing he went for a dozen long stem red roses, instead of half dozen. (A/N- I have no clue how florists sell roses being as I've never gotten any and have never been on a date.) Harm rushed up to her apartment and knocked. Mac was sitting on the couch and when she heard the knock she just smiled, Harm would never be on time... Maybe she could help him with that, the Admiral would certainly be more than happy about it.  
  
"You're late..." "Yeah, so...?" He grinned as he held out the roses for her. "Alright you're forgiven, but only because I love roses" "Then I guess I made the right choice in flowers." "Yes you did, Flyboy" "So, you ready to go?" "Yeah, just let me grab my purse." Mac said "Let's go" "After you." Harm said sweetly. "Thank you"  
  
  
  
1915, McMurphy's In the middle of conversation...  
  
"Sound's like you nailed his six to the floor" Harm said. "Those Army guys always think they're so great, but I think you showed him."  
  
"I try to nail the Army when possible" Mac laughed.  
  
"So, are you ready to go to the movie?"  
  
"Yeah, what are we seeing?"  
  
"The Sum Of All Fears"  
  
"Good, I've been wanting to see it, but I didn't want to go alone"  
  
"You could have asked me anytime to go see it with you. I would have even payed for it!"  
  
"Had I have known that I would have asked!"  
  
"Well we can sit here and talk about going all night or we can go"  
  
"Let's roll!"  
  
1945 Stonybrook Cinemas  
  
"Two, for Sum Of All Fears, please" Harm told the girl behind the counter.  
  
"That will be $14.00"  
  
Harm handed her a $20 and took the tickets and change.  
  
"Do you want some snacks, Mac?"  
  
"Just something to drink, and maybe some M&M's, of and I like Goobers. And look they have Gobstoppers!"  
  
"You and your Marine stomach! Are you SURE you don't want anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure" Mac said smiling sweetly.  
  
As they entered theatre number 23 the previews were coming on and they found a seat on the very back row. And as Harm looked around he noted that there were only about 8 more people in the room.  
  
"I thought there would be more people here on a Saturday night" Harm said.  
  
"Me too, but I'm not complaining. Less people to watch us make out." Mac said with a sly grin.  
  
Harm just gave her one of his patented Flyboy smiles, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Just then the lights went down and the movie started. Mac nearly attacked all her snacks, although she did give Harm some Gobstoppers. About 1/3 of the way through the movie Mac leaned over against Harm's shoulder, and he put his arm around her and drew idle circles on her back, and he could feel her relaxing quite a bit.  
  
"You like that?" He whispered.  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"I'll keep doing it then" He smiled  
  
A few minutes later he kissed her on the top of her head, and she put her head up from its resting spot to kiss his lips. This continued on and off for the remainder of the movie, and when it was over and the rest of the people were filing out of the theatre Mac and Harm were lost in each other, they looked like two teenagers. That is, until a man politely coughed and let them know they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"I guess that means we should go, huh?" Mac said  
  
"I believe so, although I could stay here all night and kiss you and never know what was going on around us"  
  
"Well, take me home and we'll continue what we were doing"  
  
"How can a guy say no to that??"  
  
"You can't and that's why your coming" She smiled  
  
2145 Mac's Apartment  
  
"I wonder how long we would have stayed there like that if that man hadn't let us know the movie was over..." Mac said as she unlocked her door.  
  
"A long time I'm sure"  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, some water please"  
  
"Coming right up"  
  
A minute later Mac walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water for Harm.  
  
"I'm going to go change into something else. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
2 1/2 minutes later Mac walked out of her bedroom in some grey sweatpants, and a short sleeved 'USMC' shirt. But then again she could have walked out in anything and Harm would have thought she looked stunningly beautiful.  
  
"So, you want to continue what we started at the movie?" Mac said with a grin.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" He said as he walked over to her and caught her mouth in a breathtaking kiss. After about 2 minutes with little oxygen they broke apart.  
  
"Wow Harm! That was....ummmm...."  
  
"See, sailors are good for some things!"  
  
"Yeah, just a few." Mac joked as she leaned in for another long kiss.  
  
After about another 30-40 minutes of that, Mac had lost her internal clock for a short time, Harm decided he'd better stop that, since he didn't think he could stop himself if he went much longer.  
  
"I'd better go before this gets out of hand." Harm said, standing up.  
  
"Harm, will you stay with me again tonight?" Mac asked kind of shyly.  
  
"Give me 25 minutes to run home and get some clothes for tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, promise you'll come back?"  
  
"You know I will" Harm said. And with that he kissed her one last time before heading to his apartment to get some clothes and toiletries.  
  
2200 Harm's Apartment  
  
Harm whistled as he rode up the elevator to his pad. He hurried around to get what he needed for the next day, he couldn't wait to get back to Mac's, just so he could touch and hold her once again. Just then his phone rang, he picked up his cordless and saw that it was Mac.  
  
"Hey babe" Harm answered  
  
"Hey yourself, can you pick us some ice cream before you over tonight?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't if I can come tonight, you see I have this Marine girlfriend, and well, she'd kick my six to the curb if I brought you ice cream."  
  
"I'll have to meet this girlfriend of yours."  
  
"Yeah you should, she's a real looker" Harm laughed  
  
Mac just laughed, "I'll see you in a while, Flyboy. I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Jarhead"  
  
After he hung up he grabbed his bag, and wrote a note to Sergei in case he came over looking for him.  
  
When he got to the store he got some vanilla, Rocky Road, and some Death By Chocolate ice cream, then went and got some chocolate sugar cones, some hot fudge, and nuts.  
  
"I hope this enough to fill her up.." He said out loud to himself.  
  
"Pregnant wife?" A young shopper asked.  
  
"No, just a Marine girlfriend with a stomach the size of New York City" Harm laughed.  
  
"Oh, Marines, the best kind. The worst are those Navy airheads" The shopper made the mistake of saying. "I'm in the Air Force myself, I just got done with Basic Training."  
  
"Oh well, I'm a Commander in the Navy." Harm said with a smile.  
  
The Air Force kid snapped to attention and gave a salute after hearing that. "I'll sorry sir, I meant no disrespect" The young man said blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm the worst airhead I know." Harm smiled. "Nice meeting you" He said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Again sir, I'm sorry."  
  
"Just don't do it again." Harm grinned.  
  
2240 Back at Mac's  
  
Harm didn't bother knocking, he just used his key. Thinking he would avoid an angry Marine if he let himself in.  
  
"You said 20 minutes did you not Commander?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harm said trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Then why did it take you 40?" Mac stared.  
  
"I got caught up at the grocery"  
  
"Did you get some ice cream?" Mac asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, 3 kinds Vanilla, Rocky Road, and Death By Chocolate. I also got cones, hot fudge, and nuts"  
  
"Alright you're forgiven" Mac said as she grabbed the ice cream from him and took it to the kitchen. "What kind do you want, Harm?"  
  
"All of them! With hot fudge and nuts, please"  
  
"Okay"  
  
20 minutes later they had eaten there ice cream, and were sitting on the couch, Mac leaning on to Harm fighting back sleep.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed, Mac."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." She said yawning.  
  
Harm picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and set her down on the bed.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
1 1/2 minutes later Harm walked out of the bathroom in some boxers and a t- shirt, climbed into bed with Mac, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you, Harm"  
  
"I love you too, Sarah"  
  
And with that they drifted off to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Alrighty then, I'll be on vacation in Philly until next Thursday (October 17), so I'll update next Friday with a new chapter, probably about telling the Admiral, and getting a new assignment on Monday at JAG. 


	3. Cases and Vacation

Aight people, I'm back from vacation, so here's the next chapter. I think I'll use GrinchGirl's idea(kind of).... Enjoy.  
  
0830 JAG HQ 1 week later  
  
"Enter!" called the Admiral from his office.  
  
Mac and Harm walked in and stood at attention. The Admiral had called them in and they were both curious as to why.  
  
"Be seated" The Admiral said. "I'm sending you two to Hawaii, seems that someone has been vandelizing the Pearl Harbor memorial site, and a witness says it's people from the Navy base."  
  
"When do we leave sir?" Harm asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 0620, Harriet will give you the infromation needed."  
  
"Aye sir!" They said in unison.  
  
"Colonel, you're dismissed. Commander I'd like to talk to you"  
  
"Aye sir." Mac said as she stood at attention, and left.  
  
After she left the Admiral turned to Harm and said five simple words. "I know about you two."  
  
At Harm shocked look he continued. "I'm not stupid you know. I've been waiting for 6 years for you two to remove your heads from your sorry butts and realize that you're in love."  
  
Harm smiled slightly at that.  
  
"I trust that you'll keep your personal and work relationships separate?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Harm, how long has it been since you and Mac had a vacation?" AJ asked, getting alittle more personal  
  
"Hmm, about a year probably, sir. Why?"  
  
"Mmm, After you're done with your investigation at Pearl Harbor you two stay for 2 extra weeks. That's an order! Now go home and pack."  
  
"Aye sir!" Harm said.  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
Harm exited into the Bullpen, and went into Mac's office, still in semi- shock at the Admiral's order.  
  
"What did you Admiral need?"  
  
"He just told me he's knows about us and ordered us to spend two extra weeks in Hawaii...."  
  
"Are you serious??" Mac asked as shocked at Harm.  
  
"Yeah, he gave us the day off to pack and get everything ready before we leave."  
  
"Okay, give me 20 minutes to wrap up."  
  
  
  
1000 Harm's Apartment  
  
Ham unlocked the door, and walked in with Mac in tow behind him.  
  
"Thanks for coming over to help me pack, I haven't been to Hawaii since I was 13, and I have no idea what to pack for the two extra weeks."  
  
"No problem, always glad to help my favorite person pack for a vacation alone together."  
  
"Two weeks...alone...with you...how did my life get so good all of a sudden?" Harm asked.  
  
"I can't believe he gave us the whole day off! If I didn't know better I'd think he was up to something... It sound's like something Harriet would do."  
  
"Oh yes, most definetly a Harriet thing." Harm laughed. "Okay, so what do I need to pack besides uniforms?"  
  
"Casual pants, shirts, shoes, and probably some dress type of the same. Swimming shorts, suntan lotion, that sort of thing."  
  
"Okay. After I'm done here why don't we go grab some lunch, and then we can go to your place and you can pack."  
  
"Sound's like a good plan."  
  
30 minutes later they were done packing at Harm's and in his Lexus driving to Beltway Burger.  
  
"I'm cold." Harm said as he turned the heat all the way up.  
  
"You are such a baby Squid!"  
  
"That may be, but at least I'm not a Jarhead."  
  
"And what do you have against Jarheads??"  
  
"Nothing, except that I've nearly had 3 heart attacks when I drank a certain Marine's coffee."  
  
"Not my fault, you should have asked who made it."  
  
"I've learned my lesson." Harm laughed.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later they pulled up at Mac's with Beltway Burger sacks in hand.  
  
"I still don't understand how you can eat 1/4lb of dead animal" Harm said.  
  
"Same way you can eat rabbit food. I swear that one day I will get you to eat some red meat!"  
  
"Good luck Marine."  
  
"I don't need luck. Just determination"  
  
"It will never happen."  
  
"Yes it will. I have my own way of doing things" Mac said with a grin.  
  
"How come I have seen any of these "ways" you speak of?"  
  
"Patience Flyboy, have alittle patience."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Harm frowned "Speaking of seeing things, when are you going to show me that tattoo of yours?"  
  
"I'll show it to you when we get to Hawaii....if you're good."  
  
"I'll be an angel the whole time we're working."  
  
"You better. Now lets eat and then you can help me decide which bikinis to take on vacation."  
  
At that comment Harms eyes lit up. "Come on, hurry up, times wasting!"  
  
"Slow down Flyboy, if you choke to death you won't be able to see them on me and give your opinions."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll slow down."  
  
10 minutes later Harm was finished with his salad and very eager to see Mac in a bikini.  
  
"Alright, give me 2 minutes to put the first one."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Harm said as he sat down on the bed and waited.  
  
1 minute and 56 seconds later Mac came out in a red, white, and blue striped suit.  
  
"Harm how's this one?? Harm...?....HARM!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing that should be said out loud."  
  
"So this is a keeper?"  
  
"Definetly."  
  
"Alright, I'll put on the next one."  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"You like this one?" Mac asked as she walked out in a blue and green suit.  
  
"Very much! NEXT!"  
  
After about 20 minutes of trying on swimsuits, and having Harm saying they were all great, she decided to just pack them all. Much to Harm's dismay because he wanted to see ALL on her ahead of time.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Mac asked Harm.  
  
"How about I go rent some movies and get a pizza?"  
  
"Sound's good, and please try to get decent movies, some that aren't completely filled with war and murder."  
  
"You mean chick flicks?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Normally I would object but since it's you, I won't."  
  
"Thanks." Mac grinned.  
  
"I'll be back in awhile." Harm said as he gave Mac a kiss, which lasted longer than expected, by exactly 2 minutes and 14 seconds by Mac's internal clock.  
  
40 minutes later Harm returned with 2 pizza's, one veggie, and one load down with every mean offered by the restaraunt. And 3 movies, which they would return early the next morning.  
  
"What should be watch first?" Harm asked as he sat the pizza's on the coffee table.  
  
"How about Kate and Leopold. And give me a slice of the good pizza."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
5 minutes later the movie was in the VCR, pizza was in hand, and Mac and Harm were comfortable on the couch with Mac leaning against him.  
  
  
  
0430 the next morning, Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac woke up with a jolt after hearing dishes being rattled in the kitchen. Going into full 'Marine Mode', she crept slowly in the kitchen ready to kill any intruder.  
  
"Harm?" Mac said in surprise. "I thought you would have gone home after we watched the movies."  
  
"Correction, after I watched the movies, you fell asleep after about an hour of Kate and Leopold."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Are you making breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, we have to be at the airport in an hour."  
  
"In that case I'll go take a shower."  
  
"Call if you need any help!" Harm said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I think I can manage alone, but I'll let you know if it gets difficult." Mac laughed.  
  
18 minutes later, Mac was out of the shower and standing in front of her closet in a towel getting her uniform, and as she bent over to get her shoes Harm snuck up and smacked her square on the butt.  
  
"Hey! Never smack a Marine."  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist, it's a nice butt."  
  
"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed."  
  
"Can I help?" Harm asked cockily (A/N- Is that a word??)  
  
"Considering we have to be at the airport in 40 minutes...no."  
  
"Ahhh man" Harm said, sounding like a 5 year old. "Guess I'll go take a shower."  
  
  
  
25 minutes later they were out the door, and on there way to Dulles International Airport.  
  
  
  
"I can't wait for this case to be over, so I can spend some time on the beach." Mac said in the car.  
  
"I can't wait to see you in a bikini, and be able to tell all the men staring at you that you're mine!" Harm said as he parked the car in the long-term lot.  
  
"Who said that you were mine?!?"  
  
"Me." He said as he grabbed her and kissed her with more passion than ever.  
  
"Wow...ummm...we should get inside....We'll continue that in Hawaii."  
  
"Yeah we'd better get inside, and continue that too..."  
  
At 0630 the plane lifted off the ground, and Mac sat staring out the window, dreaming of Hawaii, when she yawned.  
  
"Are you sleepy?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yeah, alittle."  
  
Just then a flight attendant walked by and Harm asked for 2 blankets and a pillow.  
  
"Here, go to sleep." He said putting the blanket over her. Then he leaned over and whispered "I love you, Sarah." in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, Harm."  
  
  
  
Like it? Send me 10 reviews and I'll write a new chapter. 


	4. Hawaii and big surprises

Disclaimer in chapter 1.  
  
A/N- I'm going to skip over the actual case, because I don't enough about the law to make a paragraph, much less a chapter. So this one starts at the beginning of the 2 extra weeks they have in Hawaii. They've been together for about 2 months now (I'm changing it, so disregard the 1 week later in chapter 3.). Enjoy.  
  
0900 Radisson Prince Kuhio- Hawaii, Hawaii  
  
Hotel Lobby  
  
Mac and Harm walked into the hotel hand in hand, ready for the next two weeks. "Reservation for Rabb and Mackenzie." Harm told the women. "Just a moment please." The women said looking in the computer. "We have a booking for two under Rabb, but nothing under Mackenzie." "Harriet." Mac and Harm said in unison. "Do you need any help with your luggage?" A bellboy asked them when they were done checking in. "Yes, please." Harm told him. The bellboy took them to floor 7, room 733. Harm gave him a tip, and took Mac by surprise when he picked her up and carried her into the room. "What are you doing?!?" Mac yelled. "I'm practicing." "For what?" "Our honeymoon, of course!" He answered. "Don't think you think you should propose before planning for the future??" "Yeah, I should." "And how do you even know that I'll say yes?" "I have faith! And besides, who could resist ME?" Harm said with a Flyboy smile "Not many people." Mac said as she grabbed him for an earth shattering kiss. "How about you put on one of those bikinis and we'll go swimming." Harm said, after he had recovered. "Ok, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
58 seconds later  
  
"Are you ready Harm?" "Yes ma'am. Lets Roll!" Mac reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, and gave him another kiss that could have stopped the earth from spinning. "I should you ma'am more often..." Harm smiled. "You'd better."  
  
  
  
3 hours later and after Harm had told several guys to get away from his girlfriend, they were done swimming and decided to get some lunch at the hotel cafe. "What would you like to drink?" The waiteress asked Mac. "Water please." "And you sir." She asked, giving him a flirty look. "Water." Harm said, ignoring her advances. "That girl was so flirting with you. She didn't look much older than 20!" "Jealous?" "Maybe alittle.." "Don't be, I love YOU." Harm said as he kissed her hand. "I love you too." "What would you like to eat?" The flirty waiteress said when she came back with there water. "I'll have a ceasar salad." Harm said. "I'd like a chicken sandwhich." "Ok, it will be out in about 15 minutes." "Good to know you eating habits have changed alittle." Harm smiled. "They didn't have any hamburgers on the menu mister smarty pants." Mac said sticking her tounge out at Harm. "Admit it, I'm rubbing off on you!" "Fine, I admit it." Mac said in defeat. "HAA, I knew it!" "Why don't we talk about something else, not related to food." "Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Kind of a statement then a question" "Shoot." "Ok, well, when we get back to DC I'm going to start looking for a house for me...for us...that is if you want to live with me..." "I'd love to live with you, Harm." "Good, I have another question, but I'll ask you tonight." "You can ask now." "No, I can't reveal EVERYTHING right now!" "Fine, but you know I hate surprises." "I know." He smiled Just then their food came, and they spent the next hour talking about what kind of house they wanted, how big, how many bedrooms, etc.  
  
Room 750  
  
"What do you want to do this afternoon Mac?" "Sleep.." "So shopping with me is out?" "Night is for sleeping, day is for shopping! Let's GO!!" "If you don't mind, I'm going to call my mother first." "Oh, ok, tell her I said hi." "Will do." Harm said dialing the familiar number.  
  
Trish: "Hello Harmon" Harm: "How'd you know if was me?" Trish: "It's called Caller ID dear, it's this new invention, only been around for 4-5 years..." Harm: "Haa Haa, very funny mom." Trish: "I thought so. So, to what do I owe this call?" Harm: "Can't a man call his mommy now and then??" Trish: "I suppose so, any reason you called?" Harm: "Yes actually" Harm looked around and noticed that Mac had gone into the bathroom. "I'm getting married.." He said quietly. Trish: "YOU'RE WHAT??!?!" She screamed into the phone. Harm: "No need to scream, I'm suprised Mac didn't hear you..." Trish: "Mac? In that case it's okay." Harm: "Good, I'm asking her tonight. Tell Frank thanks for sending me Grandma Sarah's ring." Trish: "I didn't even know he had." Frank: "Yes, I did, he asked me to express it to him a few days ago." Harm: "Thanks for your help Frank." Frank: "No problem Harm, happy to help you get your head out of your backside, and ask Mac to marry you." Harm: (Laughing) "Wish me luck guys, I'll call you tonight and let you know how it goes." Trish,"You'd better, Harmon. I love you." Harm: I love you too, Mom"  
  
About 30 seconds after Harm hung up Mac came out of the bathroom and announced that she had better be shopping on the next hour, or he'd pay dearly.  
  
30 minutes later- The mall.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Harm asked. "Let's go find a toy store and get little AJ something." "Alright, let's roll!" "What do you think we should get him?" Mac asked. "He likes planes, so maybe some toy ones, and models for Bud to help him with." "Sound's good" Mac said as they entered the store. "How about this one?" Harm said when we saw a USN model plane. "Too bad they don't have USMC planes here, we need to get him to choose a good career path." Mac said with a grin. "And the Navy isn't "a good career path"?" "It's okay for scrawny little pilots." "Who you callin' scrawny?? Do I look small or something?" "No, not you particularly, just pilots in general." "Well we'll go to Build-a-Bear and find a USMC outfit, and then it will be his choice. Besides, you'll have some influence on our children, so maybe you can recruit one of them for the Marines." "True. Just out of curiosity, how many children do you want?" "I'd be happy with one, as long as it was ours, but ideally I'd like four or five." "Me too, surely out of four or five, ONE will join the Marines." "Alright you can have one to yourself that you can influence without me getting in the way." Harm grinned. "Oh, just one, huh??" "Ok, maybe two." "That's better." Mac said as Harm payed for what they had gotten. "And just when do you plan on starting this family of ours?" Harm looked at his watch, "Hmm, how's 5pm sound." He smiled. Mac only laughed.  
  
3 hours of shopping later...  
  
"What do you want for dinner, Marine?" "A burger and fries." "Okay, as long as we go somewhere where I can get a decent salad." "Fine by me. Let's go what's in the food court." "Alrighty Ditey." (A/N- Alrighty Ditey is just something I say, I doubt Harm would actually say it. And if you're wondering it's pronounced like Die-tee..) They arrived at the food court and Harm went to get a salad while Mac got her burger. "How's your rabbit food, Stickboy?" "Just great thank you very much. It has to be better than fried cow and little salted down potato slivers.." For that remark Mac put a fry in her mouth and chewed it very slowly 'Who knew chewing could turn someone on so much.' Harm thought as he stared at Mac. "See something you like Flyboy?" Mac said laughing. "I see alot of things I like when I look at you." "Well, thank you...I think." "So what do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" "Sound's good."  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
"What are we doing tonight, Harm?" Mac asked as they entered the room. "Relaxing. Taking a certain Marine shopping has worn me out." "Oh, shup up, you know you had fun with me." Mac said laying down on the bed with Harm. "You win, I had a great time shopping with my Marine." Wrapping his arms around her.  
  
2 hours later  
  
After a good nap Mac woke up and streched, waking Harm up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Mac apologized. "It's okay, I can't look at you with my eyes closed now can I?" He smiled. "Nope." Mac said as she leaned down to kiss him. "You want to do anything tonight?" Harm asked. "We could go to the beach and watch the sunset." "Sound's good to me. Of course anything with my Marine is a good thing." "Ooh, such a sweet talker. All talk, no action." "You want to see some action Ninja girl??" "Yeah!" "Alright then, meet me in the shower, 5 minutes!" Harm said getting and walking into the bathroom. "See you then!"  
  
15 minutes...  
  
"You know if we keep this up we'll never see the sunset..." Mac teased. "We'll continue this later, I think if we go to the beach we'll need another shower anyway, being as we'll have sand in places we didn't know we had!" "You're right" Mac said as they stepped out of the shower. "I'll let you have the bathroom for now, so you can make yourself beautiful, not that it takes much." Harm said sweetly. "Thanks, I'll be ready in 20 minutes." "Good enough for me." Harm walked out of the bathroom, and took a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt out of his suitcase. After he'd gotten dressed he went over to the nightstand where he took out the ring Frank had sent im a few days prior. The ring had belonged to his Grandma Sarah, and he knew Mac would know the meaning behind it. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to ask her, and he hoped tonight would present an opportunity.  
  
At the beach an hour later-  
  
"This is beautiful." Mac said.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Mac smiled and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Are you happy?" Harm asked seriously.  
  
"What do you mean by happy?"  
  
"Are you happy with your life, being with me more specifically."  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy with my life, and being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
"Good, because I have something to ask you. I know it's kind of sudden, but I think it's the right thing." Harm said, standing up and pulling her with him, then getting down on his knee.  
  
"Harm, what are you doing?" She asked, though she already knew.  
  
"Something I should have done ages ago. Sarah Mackenzie, I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you marry me?" Harm asked with tears in his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Harm, you already know I will." Mac said as she started crying.  
  
"I love you, Sarah."  
  
"I love you too, Harm." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Whatever it is can wait until morning, we've got celebrating to do!"  
  
"No it can't wait until morning Harm. Besides, it might make you want to celebrate more."  
  
"What else could make me happier than you agreeing to be my wife?"  
  
"This. Harm, I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what??" Harm screeched.  
  
"I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father. Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Happy?? I'm ecstatic!! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!" Harm said as he lifted her off the sand and spun her around. "I guess we'll need a bigger house than I'd expected, huh?"  
  
"Come on flyboy, let's go celebrate!" And with that said, he scooped her up, and carried her back to the hotel, where they did ALOT of celebrating, far into the morning. And fell asleep happier than they'd ever been in there lives.  
  
HAA HAA! Most of you weren't expecting me to throw in the surprise now were you??? You already knew Harm was going to propose, I had to do SOMETHING to keep your interest. Hope it worked. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	5. Fun in the Sun

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.  
  
A/N- I need ya'll's opinions, should I make this into a series, starting a new story when they get back to DC, or should I keep going in this story, and make it 3-40 chapters? Give me your opinion in a review or email it to me at LittleDrummer555@hotmail.com. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
A/N2- If anyone has any comments, suggestions, or just want to talk you can email me or IM on AIM at OnePODDrummer.  
  
0957- Room 750  
  
Mac awoke with the sun shining in on her face, and Harm's arm wrapped around her middle. 'I could get used to this!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Harm, it's 0958, time to get up." Mac said softly. "Harm...Get up. HARMON RABB JR. GET YOUR SORRY SIX OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW!!" Mac said in her D.I. voice. (A/N- D.I.= Drill Instructor.)  
  
"Huh?" He said, barely waking up.  
  
"Get up! It's nearly 1000."  
  
"Alright, I'm getting up." Harm said, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Fine, sleep, I'll wake you again when I'm out of the shower..." She said with a grin.  
  
"I'm up!" Harm said quickly getting out of the bed, and running into the bathroom after Mac.  
  
An hour later-  
  
"What are we doing today?" Mac asked Harm as they got out of the shower.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Let's go to the beach again, since it won't be long until I won't fit into my swimsuits."  
  
"I can't think of a better reason to not fit in them." Harm smiled.  
  
"Neither can I." Mac said as she kissed him.  
  
"Hey, this is what got you in that position."  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"No ma'am!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I think I'll call my mother while you're getting ready."  
  
"Tell her I said hey."  
  
"Will do."  
  
  
  
Harm went out on the balcony to call his mother.  
  
Trish: "Hello Harmon, how'd it go last night?"  
  
Harm: "She was very surprised, but I got a surprise of my own."  
  
Trish: "And what was that?"  
  
Harm: "Are you sitting down?"  
  
Trish: "Yes."  
  
Harm: "Get ready for this... You and Frank are going to be grandparents in 8 months..."  
  
Trish: "FRANK!!! COME IN HERE! HARM HAS GREAT NEWS!"  
  
Frank: "Hello Harm"  
  
Harm: "Hello Grandpa."  
  
Frank: "Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
Harm: "Mac is pregnant."  
  
Frank: "That's great!"  
  
Trish: "We're catching the first plane out to D.C.."  
  
Harm: "We're not in D.C., the Admiral gave us two weeks in Hawaii after we finished a case involving the monument at Pearl Harbor."  
  
Trish: "How much longer will you be there?"  
  
Harm: "Twelve more days."  
  
Trish: "Then we'll fly down there for a few days."  
  
Harm: "Good, you can meet your future daughter-in-law."  
  
Trish: "Good, I'll call you with the info you need to know tomorrow."  
  
Harm: "Okay, talk to you tomorrow, I love you."  
  
Trish: "I love you too Harmon. Bye."  
  
Mac was sitting on the bed waiting for Harm to come back in, she had everything ready for the beach.  
  
"How's your mother?"  
  
"Good, she and Frank are coming down for a few days. They want to meet you." Harm said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Don't you want to meet my mother? You're pregnant with her grandchild afterall."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to meet her.. I'm just nervous I guess. I'm a recovering achoholic and she's the wife of a millionaire."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've been talking about you for years, and she is very excited that we're getting married."  
  
"Really?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I'm positive, she's very happy to see you."  
  
"Alright. I believe you. Let's get to the beach."  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
  
  
An hour later-  
  
Harm and Mac had been swimming and now Mac had decided to lay out in the sun for awhile. And of course Harm followed like the good boyfriend he is.  
  
"So Mac, when do you want to get married?"  
  
"It will either have to be in the next month or two, or at least a year. You choose."  
  
"I think we should wait, I don't think we could get more time off on such short notice. And we need time to plan also."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
"Next random question, what are we going to name our baby?"  
  
"Harm, you've only known about him or her for 10 hours... We have 8 months to find a name."  
  
"I'm just trying to make conversation." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"How did I already know that?? What do you and junior want?"  
  
"Junior? You're naming my child junior?"  
  
"For now. At least until we find out it's a boy, then it'll be Harm Junior."  
  
"And if it's a girl? And don't say 'Harmony', I don't like it."  
  
"If it's a girl... Sarah is a beautiful name."  
  
"You want to name our child after me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know if I want a kid with my name."  
  
"Fine, whatever you want is fine with me. You could name the kid smubugleea and I'd still love it." Harm said giving her a kiss. "So what do you and the kid want to eat?"  
  
"A burger."  
  
"You trying to kill my child before he's born?" He said with a grin before walking away to get the precious burger for his beloved.  
  
5 minutes later he returned with a very large burger, fries, and a bottle of water for Mac, and a salad and water for himself."  
  
"Thank you Harm." Mac said sweetly.  
  
"No problem. It's my duty as a father and husband-to-be to deliever the food."  
  
Mac only laughed at him.  
  
"Eat up, I have a surprise for you after lunch."  
  
"Harm..."  
  
"I know you hate them, but this is a very good surprise."  
  
"It better be."  
  
"Have I ever disappointed you?" He said with his trademark grin.  
  
"Yeah, remember a place called Sydney Harbor...?"  
  
"Okay once, and for that I am truly sorry." He said, then he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"All is forgiven."  
  
1400, a dock near the hotel-  
  
"So, are you going to reveal the secret yet?" Mac asked.  
  
Just then a tall blond man walked up.  
  
"Commander Rabb?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Right this way to the boat."  
  
"Harm what are we doing?"  
  
"We, my dear, are going parasailing."  
  
"I've always wanted to go parasailing."  
  
"Well now you are. And you get to go with me, what could be better?!?"  
  
"Not much." Mac said wrapping an arm around Harms waist.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
5 minutes later they were floating above Hawaii.  
  
"I could spend all day up here in your arms." Mac said.  
  
"Well, we've got two hours up here on a tour of the islands. Then we'll swing by the hotel, you can make yourself more beautiful, if that's even possible. I'll call my mother about her flight plans, and then we have reservations for 1900 at Tony's, the italian restaurant at the hotel."  
  
After two hours of a tour of the Hawaiian islands, spend in each others arms, Harm and Mac went back to the hotel for a shower before dinner. Mac took the shower first, while Harm called his mother.  
  
Trish: "Hello Harmon, we have our flight plans."  
  
Harm: "Well.. spill it!"  
  
Trish: "Don't talk to your mother that way, it will get you nowhere."  
  
Harm: "Sorry mommy, may I please have your plans so that Mac and I can meet you at the airport?"  
  
Trish: "Yes dear. Our flight is American Airlines Flight 94, and should be arriving at 1pm."  
  
Harm: "American flight 94, 1300." Harm mumbled as he wrote it down. "I don't mean to cut this short, but Mac and I have dinner reservations, and still have to wash up. I'll see you tomorrow at 1300."  
  
Trish: "Have fun tonight dear, bye, I love you."  
  
Harm: "I love you too, mom. Bye."  
  
As Harm hung up with his mother Mac came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel...on her head.  
  
"Are you sure we REALLY need to go eat tonight?" Harm said looking at his naked fiancee.  
  
"Yes! I've starving."  
  
"Marines and their stomachs..."  
  
"Pregnant Marines and their stomachs are worse. Now get ready and feed me!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said as he gently pinched her six while going into the bathroom.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Commander!" Mad said with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh I'd better."  
  
That night after Harm had fed his Marine, and after they went on a beachwalk, they fell asleep holding each other, a smile appearing on both faces. They didn't know what tomorrow or the next day would bring, but they knew they could conquer it, together.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do ya'll think?? Don't foget to give me your opinion on whether this should a series, or stay in this one story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm not getting much inspiration so far. But I'll try to have it up by friday or saturday. 


	6. Meet The Parents

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I only "own" Tiki Mama restaurant. I'm on cold and allergy drugs... Ergo, I'm not very original.  
  
A/N- You might have noticed that I always use military time, it's just the way I think. I'm going into the Marines after high school, so I have an excuse to think it military instead of regular. For anyone that can't figure it out, I'll explain. It's basicly the same until you get to 1pm, after that it keeps going with the numbers up to 24, instead of going back to 1. I know some people from places other than the US might have trouble with it, so I'll just make a little chart type thing. 12am=0000 1am=0100 2am-0200 3am=0300 4am=0400 5am=0500 6am=0600 7am=0700 8am-0800 9am=0900 10am=1000 11am=1100 12pm=1200 1pm=1300 2pm=1400 3pm=1500 4pm=1600 5pm=1700 6pm=1800 7pm=1900 8pm=2000 9pm=2100 10pm=2200 11pm= 2300  
  
I know that was long, but here's the actual story. Enjoy.  
  
0900, Room 750  
  
Harm woke up at about 0900, he looked over at Mac who was sleeping like a rock. 'Hmm, I might as well go get some breakfast.' He thought  
  
0930-  
  
Half an hour later Harm returned with fresh donuts, muffins, some coffee for himself, and a cup of custom made "Marine" sludge. He woke up Mac so her sludge would start to thicken into a Jello like substance.  
  
"Mac, wake up."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Mac, I have food."  
  
"What kind of food?" She said, instantly coming to life.  
  
"Donuts, muffins, and coffee, yours is custom made, decaf of course."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can get used to drinking that crap."  
  
"Well, at least try. I'm not letting you drink anything with alot of caffeine."  
  
"Excuse me? You're not LETTING me?? I'm a Marine, you don't not "let" me doing anything!" Mac said with a smile.  
  
"You're right, I'm not standing in the way of a pregnant Marine that wants something."  
  
"You are very smart Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What are we doing today before we go to the airport?" Mac asked with a mouth full of muffin.  
  
"How about more shopping for some souvenirs, I want one of those tiki women that shakes it's hips for my car." Harm grinned.  
  
"Anytime you want hip shaking, just ask."  
  
"But can you stand on my dashboard?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you can't be my hip shaking, tiki women, that sits my dashboard."  
  
"Fine then, I'll be your pregnant fiancee, who carrying your child, and who could kick your butt."  
  
"I'll take that over a tiki women anyday." Harm said as she leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"We'd better go get ready. Care to help me in the shower?"  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" He said with a grin.  
  
1230, At the airport-  
  
"Do you want to grab some lunch before or after we meet them?"  
  
"How about a snack now, and a meal after they get here?"  
  
"Hungry are we?"  
  
"Hey, I'm feeding two or three people here."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had this feeling for about a week that it's twins. We'll find out in a few months."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see. I've only known about you being pregnant for 2 days, but I already love it/them more than I thought I could."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait to go shopping for clothes and things."  
  
"First we need a house."  
  
"Yeah, how big a one should we get?"  
  
"That depends, do you plan on giving me anymore Rabb children?" Harm asked.  
  
"Maybe, how many do you want?"  
  
"I don't know, I think three or four is a good number."  
  
"I think so too. The more children, the more chances I get for another Marine in the family."  
  
"More Marines is the last thing I need." Harm laughed. "Just as long as they don't decide to go into the Air Force, I'll be happy." (A/N- No offense to the Airmen/women out there, I just REALLY don't like the AF.)  
  
"I agree. I'd die if any child of mine went into the USAF."  
  
Harm and Mac went on talking for a few more minutes about her pregnancy, and the wedding that would be taking place in the next year.  
  
"We better get going, it's 1300."  
  
"It's 1253 for your infromation."  
  
"Well not everyone has your timing, Jarhead."  
  
"Hey one of us needs to have the correct time, and it's never going to be you."  
  
Just then an announcement came through that Trish and Frank's flight would be landing in 2 minutes at gate 114. Mac and Harm however were at gate 31...  
  
"We'd better run if we're going to meet them in time." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, I'm not running anywhere."  
  
Then Harm turned around, "Then get on."  
  
"You want me to ride on your back?"  
  
"Basicly...yes."  
  
"Harmon Rabb, I am a Colonel in the United States Marine Corp, some people would consider this 'Conduct Un-becoming of An Officer'."  
  
"No one here, except me, knows you're a Colonel. Now climb on cowgirl!"  
  
"Fine, but only because I don't feel like walking." Mac said as she gave it and climbed on Harm's back. "To gate 114 my noble steed!"  
  
By the time Mac gave in it was 1304, so Harm ran to gate 114, much to Mac's dismay.  
  
"Harm, your mother and Frank will understand if you're a few minutes late. So slow down!"  
  
"I like running better. It may be the only time in my life I get to run with a Marine on my back, and not be killed." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Well if you don't slow down, you're going to arrive at gate 114 with barf all over you. Ever heard of morning sickness? Well this running isn't helping it."  
  
That's all it took for Harm to slow his pace down slightly.  
  
"Thank you very much." Mac said.  
  
3 minutes later Harm and Mac got to 114, but not without getting several looks, the strangest of all came from Trish when she saw her son carrying future her daughter-in-law on his back.  
  
'I'm not even going to ask' Trish thought to herself as she hugged her son and Mac.  
  
"Harmon, I must say you picked a winner here."  
  
"I think so." Harm said, putting his arm around Mac in a gentle hug. "Where's Frank?"  
  
"He's helping our guest off the plane."  
  
"Oh, who did you bring?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Grandma Sarah?!?" Harm said in unbelief, putting his arms around her.  
  
"It's good to see you too Harmon."  
  
"Why in the world did you fly here to see me?"  
  
"I didn't come to see you. I came to see this bride of yours, one that you've seemed to already inplant the Rabb seed into." Grandma Sarah said giving Harm a stern look.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Harm said pointing at Mac.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose not." She said, giving Mac a once over.  
  
"Grandma, Mom, Frank, I'd like you all to meet Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my fiancee, and also might I add, the most beautiful women on earth."  
  
"I must agree Harm, she is beautiful." Frank said.  
  
Mac only blushed. "It's nice to finally meet you all, Harm told me alot about you all. Now let's eat!"  
  
"Hungry again Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, and you are part of the reason, Commander."  
  
"You've got a point there." Harm grinned. "Let's go get the luggage, it's feeding time for the Marines!"  
  
"Watch it stickboy, I'll make these children carnviores."  
  
"Children? Are you having twins?" Trish asked with excitment.  
  
"I have a strange feeling that I am, but we'll find out for sure in a few months."  
  
"Feeling can't always be relied upon. I had a feeling that Harm was a girl, until he was born."  
  
"I hope this feeling is right, I'm beginning to like the idea of twins." Harm said.  
  
"That's because YOU don't have to give birth to them/it!"  
  
"Very true my dear. So, where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Somewhere with a big, juicy, hunk of dead cow on the menu!"  
  
"I swear you're going to give that child a heartattack before he's born. A cheeseburger could do more damage than that 'Marine Sludge' you call coffee..."  
  
1530, Back at the hotel-  
  
"I didn't get you a room Grandma, because you didn't tell me you were coming." Harm said shooting her a look. "But I can easily change Mom and Frank's room to a two bedroom if you don't want to stay alone."  
  
"Anything is fine with me Harm. When I was little we slept four to a bed, so anything is an improvement over that."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back, in the meantime you can get to know Mac alittle better."  
  
"So, what do you want us to call you? Sarah, Mac, Colonel...?" Trish asked  
  
"Mac is fine. My uncle Matt and Harm are the only people who call me Sarah most of the time. What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Then Mac it is, and Mom is just fine with me, I've always wanted a daughter."  
  
"Do you have any plans for your wedding?" Frank asked  
  
"Only that it will be at least a year before it happens, we don't want to have to rush to get everything done before I start showing."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
It was then that Harm came back.  
  
"I got you all a 2 bedroom suite right across the hall from Mac and I."  
  
"Good, I need a nap." Grandma Sarah said.  
  
"Me too." Mac added.  
  
"Alright, how about we all meet at 2000 for a late dinner?"  
  
"Harm, that's 4 hours and 23 minutes from now...."  
  
"I'll go get you a snack at 1730."  
  
"Ok, 2000 is fine then."  
  
"Any chance to eat is fine with you Mac."  
  
She gave him a grin, "I said it once and I'll say it again, YOU Commander are part of the reason for that."  
  
"Guilty as charged."  
  
2020, Tiki Mama restaurant-  
  
"Where are you two thinking about having the wedding?" Trish asked.  
  
"Mom, I only asked her two days ago, give us alittle time to get over the "Yay, I'm getting married!" stage." Harm said half joking.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute." Mac said getting up.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong, I better go see." Harm said as he started to stand up.  
  
"Harmon sit down, it's only morning sickness." Grandma Sarah said.  
  
"It's 2030..."  
  
"And you're point is...?"  
  
"Shouldn't morning sickness be, well, in the MORNING?"  
  
"It comes at all times, dear. Don't worry, it will be over in about two to three months" Trish said.  
  
"There's three months of it?!?"  
  
"Yes, you should have thought of that before you inpregnated her!" Trish said laughing.  
  
"Thought of what?" Mac said.  
  
"Morning sickness." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, you should have thought of that. I'm a Marine, I can take it, but you squid...I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh I can take it Jarhead."  
  
"Good, because you're going to be the the one cleaning up after I puke my brains out for your child."  
  
Harm only made a face at that comment.  
  
"Do you expect HER to do it Harm?" Frank added. "She's carrying your child, the least you can do is clean up alittle."  
  
"Why is everyone turning against me??"  
  
"Because we love you!" Grandma Sarah said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
After a very good meal and more poking fun at Harm, everyone went back to the hotel. Everyone in room 751 went to sleep, but Mac and Harm sat out on the balcony and watched the ocean for awhile.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." Harm whispered in Mac's ear.  
  
"I was thinking about my life."  
  
"Any part in particular?"  
  
"No, not really, just the whole thing. I'm trying to figure out why I'm all of a sudden so blessed."  
  
"Because you, more than anyone I know, deserve it."  
  
"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be having your child/chldren. And I don't deserve to have a great career."  
  
"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, you're the ONLY person who I want to ever have my children and you have worked hard to be where you are in your career and I'm proud whenever I get the chance to go against you in the courtroom."  
  
"I love you, Harmon Rabb Junior."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah Mackenzie. And I love you!" Harm said to her stomach. "Let's go to bed, all of us."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That you hold us all night."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
With that said, Harm picked Mac up and carried her to the bed, got in, and held her all night.  
  
  
  
Good? I'm not sure how much farther I'll go with the vacation, I'm running out of idea's, so if you have any please email them to me. LittleDrummer555@hotmail.com. 


	7. Family Time

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I don't own Ryan's Steakhouse, I dont' how many of you have them in your city/town, but we'll assume that they aren't in DC.  
  
A/N- Sorry it took me soooo long to get this chapter done. Everytime I would try to write nothing would come to my mind. Therefore, I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for what I haven't done. I'm also sorry if I use "ya'll" in any of the chapters, I'm from Kentucky and a hick and I admit it.  
  
  
  
  
  
0830, the next morning-  
  
"Wake up Harm! It's time to get up!" Mac yelled  
  
"Give me a good reason to get out of this bed."  
  
"I'm about to take a shower...and I have trouble reaching certain spots on my back..."  
  
"I'm up!" Harm said jumping out the bed.  
  
"I thought that would make up get out of bed."  
  
  
  
An hour later Harm and Mac were meeting Frank, Trish and Grandma Sarah for breakfast.  
  
"What do you all want to do today?"  
  
"Go shopping." Mac said.  
  
"You ALWAYS want to go shopping. I swear you'll burn straight all our money."  
  
"I'll leave a little for you." She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Oh, well thank you. And if I get hard-pressed for money, I'll ask my mother dearest."  
  
"Harmon, you're 39 years old, I stopped giving you money over 17 years ago."  
  
"My own mother doesn't love me anymore!" Harm said trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Frank and I will give you plenty of money to spoil our grandchild/children with, so just be quiet!" Trish said laughing.  
  
"And I'm not letting you refuse money from me." Grandma Sarah added.  
  
"See Harm, we all love you." Mac said.  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
"Have you played golf since the last time you were in La Jolla, Harm?"  
  
"No, I haven't really had a chance."  
  
"How about you and I go play golf after breakfast, while the ladies shopping. It will give them time to get to know your bride."  
  
"Sounds good to me. How about you all?" Harm said looking at the three women.  
  
"Frank is right, and I need to make sure this Marine is worthy of marrying my son." Trish joked.  
  
"Well, you better think she's worthy, because I'm marrying her no matter what you say." Harm grinned.  
  
"Good." Trish said. "Now let's go shopping and leave the men to do manly things."  
  
"Lets go!" Mac said.  
  
3 hours later-  
  
"Ready for lunch?" Trish asked after they had done more damage than expected.  
  
"I've been ready since about 5 minutes after breakfast. I could go for a few double cheeseburgers right now." Mac smiled.  
  
"You are most certainly having twins, with the way you eat and all." Grandma Sarah laughed.  
  
"I think part of that is the Marine in me."  
  
"You don't find many women that can make it through Marine basic training, much less to a Lt. Colonel." Trish said after they had ordered some burgers and fries.  
  
"I have my uncle Matt to thank for making me go to boot camp. Although I really don't know why I chose law... I guess it seemed interesting."  
  
"I don't really know why Harmon chose law either. He just called home one day while he was at the Academy and told me he was going to be a lawyer and pilot. I didn't question him, he's always had good judgment, so I took him seriously when he told me he was going to law school." Trish said.  
  
"He's a pretty good lawyer for a Squid."  
  
"I guess you would have wanted him to be a Marine like yourself??" Grandma Sarah laughed.  
  
"Everyone knows Jarhead's are tougher than any Squid." Mac smiled.  
  
"That they are." Trish laughed. "I take it that you'll convince one of your children to join the USMC?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Harm already said I get to influence the first one. But if I have twins he can have one too."  
  
"Harm is very excited about the baby. I can tell already." Grandma Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah, he's only known for four days, and he's already asking me about names!"  
  
"That's Harmon for you." Trish said. "So, do you two want to go shopping more or go back to the hotel?"  
  
"Well, I personally could use a nap." Mac said.  
  
"Me too." The older Sarah replied.  
  
"Okay, then we better leave now before I see something else I want!"  
  
The two Sarah's laughed as they exited the mall.  
  
15 minutes later the women arrived back at the hotel and went to their rooms for some rest.  
  
"How about we meet at 6pm for dinner?"  
  
Mac stopped and thought for a second.  
  
"That is 1800, dear."  
  
"Oh, yeah that's fine." Mac said  
  
Trish and Grandma Sarah got a good laugh out of Mac's puzzled look at being told civilian time.  
  
1530, Room 750-  
  
After Mac had been sleeping for about three hours Harm got back from playing golf with Frank. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, since she seemed so peaceful. So he layed beside her and gently stroked her back as she slept. All the while, thinking about how perfect his life had become in the last month.  
  
"Hey, when did you get back?" Mac asked as she woke up.  
  
"About 20 minutes ago. Did you have fun with my mother and Gram?"  
  
"Yeah, I found something for the babies, if one is a boy and one a girl."  
  
"You really are sure we're having twins aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and Gram told me so. She said only a pregnant Marine could eat like I do." Mac said laughing.  
  
"So, what did you find?"  
  
Mac got off the bed and looked through bags until she came to the one she was looking for. She walked back over to the bed and tossed 2 baby outfits to Harm before climbing back into his embrace.  
  
"Cute." Harm said as he held up two sets of Marine greens, one with pants and one with a skirt. "Didn't they have any good outfits?"  
  
"Hey, these are good! But if you mean Navy, then yes, they had some. They're in the bag over there."  
  
"You actually bought NAVY uniforms for our children?? I'm shocked!"  
  
"I didn't buy them, your mother did."  
  
"Well then I'll thank her at dinner. What time are we meeting them?"  
  
"1800, in the lobby." Mac said with a yawn  
  
"Good, we have time for a nap."  
  
"I could use another one."  
  
"Does that time gizmo of your wake you up on time?"  
  
"Gizmo?? It is not a "gizmo", but yes, it is kind of like an alarm clock."  
  
"Then set your clock for 1745."  
  
"I don't set it, it just sort of wakes me up."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Harm laughed. " I love you." He said as he wrapped him arms around her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
1800, the lobby-  
  
"What are you all in the mood for tonight?" Asked Harm.  
  
"Steak." Said Frank  
  
"Chicken." Trish answered.  
  
"Anything is fine." Was the reply from Grandma Sarah.  
  
"I'm going with Frank's answer, I want steak!" Mac said.  
  
"Trying to clog my children's arteries?"  
  
"YOUR children?? If I recall correctly, you had a minimal part in this. I'm the one carrying them."  
  
"Fine, how about we go a steakhouse? They're bound to have chicken there too."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and with that they were off to find a decent steakhouse, mainly one with a good salad bar for the herbivore.  
  
"How about that one?" Harm said as they came up on a Ryan's.  
  
Everyone agreed that it would be fine, since they had been looking for 30 minutes. When they parked the Mercedes SUV that Frank had rented Harm helped Grandma Sarah out, and Frank came around and opened the door for Trish.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't need anyone to make sure I get out fine and don't break my neck..." Mac said sarcasticlly.  
  
"I figured you could do it on your own. I mean you're not 2 anymore, and nowhere near 92 like my dear grandmother." Harm said as they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Are you calling me old Harmon Rabb Jr.??" Grandma Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"Certainly not! I know better than to do that." Harm winked as he gave he a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't take any offence at my statement did you, Mac?"  
  
"That depends...which answer will get me a kiss?" Mac smiled.  
  
"Neither.."  
  
"Here's a tip Harm. NEVER tell a Marine no!"  
  
He bent down, meaning kissed her cheek, but at the last second she moved her head slightly to the right.  
  
"You cheated!" Harm said, trying to look hurt, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Get a room..." Grandma Sarah said rolling her eyes as she walked after Frank and Trish to the table.  
  
"We did a get a room Gram..."  
  
"Too much detail Harmon." Trish said with a slight smile.  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"I ordered you the biggest steak they had Mac, since you and Harmon were...hmm...occupied." Trish said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, will your mother be at the wedding, Mac?"  
  
Mac immediately tensed up. "I haven't seen my mother since I was 15."  
  
"I'm sorry dear."  
  
"It's okay, the only member of my family you'll see at the wedding is my Uncle Matt, if he can get a pass to get out."  
  
"Where is he?" Frank asked.  
  
"Leavenworth." Mac said. "Excuse me for a minute." She said getting up from the table.  
  
"I'll be right back too." Harm said chasing after Mac. "Sarah wait." He said as he caught up with her.  
  
"I don't need any help, Harm. If fact I think I've already had your help." She said with a smile.  
  
"So you're not upset about my mother mentioning your family, or lack there of?"  
  
"No, there's no way she could have known, unless you had told her."  
  
"So, you're going to be okay?"  
  
"In about two months, yes."  
  
Harm smiled. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Harm, but if you dont' let me go I'm going to throw up on you."  
  
"I think I'll pass..."  
  
"Good, now go back and make sure your parents know they didn't upset me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harm went back to the table and explained that Mac was just having a little morning sickness.  
  
"I thought maybe I'd upset her." Trish said.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Good."  
  
After a few minutes Mac came back, and found that her steak was there. "That steak looks great!"  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Trish smiled. "So Mom, how long are you all staying?"  
  
"We're leaving the day after tomorrow, but we'll come to DC in a weeks."  
  
"Good." Harm said before taking a bite of salad.  
  
"How the heck can you eat that rabbit food, Stickboy?"  
  
"I use my mouth, the same way you use it to eat dead cow."  
  
"This is some very good dead cow Stickboy, you should really try some of it."  
  
"Not in a million years!"  
  
Mac whispered something in Harm's ear, to which he perked up and said "Okay, I'll take one bite."  
  
"I've been trying for years to get Harm to eat meat... And you do it in three minutes."  
  
"What can I say? Marine's are very persuasive..." Mac said as she gave Harm a bite of steak.  
  
"It isn't half bad, but I can feel my heart coughing, so I don't think I'll have anymore."  
  
"Good, because I'm going to eat it all."  
  
"You're either having twins, or one FAT baby." Frank joked.  
  
Mac just grinned while taking another bite of steak.  
  
  
  
2000, back at the hotel-  
  
"You're hungry again??" Harm asked Mac.  
  
"Just alittle.."  
  
"I'll go get us some ice cream."  
  
Mac kissed Harm's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart."  
  
"Why is it you only call me that when you want something?" Harm laughed as he went out the door.  
  
Mac went out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing, admiring the view.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Trish asked as she walked out.  
  
"Very. I wish we had views like this in DC."  
  
"Well, I'll make sure Harmon brings you out to California often. We live on the beach, and the ocean is breathtaking."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can come after the babies are born. I'll have a few months leave after that."  
  
"Where did my son go? He was leaving as I came across the hall."  
  
"He went to get some ice cream."  
  
"My gosh, I wouldn't be surprised if you have triplets!"  
  
"I think it's just twins." Mac smiled.  
  
"Good, I don't think my son could handle more than two at once."  
  
"I don't think I could handle more than two."  
  
"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Harm said as he came out with two huge ice cream cones.  
  
"Girl stuff." Mac grinned as she took one of the cones.  
  
"I don't need to know anymore. The last time I asked about what 'girl stuff' was, I got a whole talk on PMS."  
  
Trish and Mac laughed. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Trish said walking back towards her room.  
  
"You like the ice cream?"  
  
"Vewy much!" Mac said with a frozen mouth.  
  
"The view is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I was just telling your mother that. She assured me that you would take me to California often."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing alot more of Mom and Frank after the babies are born. And Gram isn't going to let me stay away, being so close and all."  
  
"I love your family. They're make up for what I didn't have growing up."  
  
"I'm glad you like them, I know they love you." Harm said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you happy we're here Mac?"  
  
"It's wonderful here, but I do miss DC."  
  
"Do you want to go home? I mean we still have a week and a half of vacation, and nobody has to know that we're home."  
  
"We can leave if you want to."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not that crazy about Gram going across the country alone."  
  
"Then we'll leave when your parents do." Mac said putting her arms around Harm's waist. "As weird as it sounds, I'm getting tired of Hawaii."  
  
"When we get back we can spend a few days at Grams farm, if you want to."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"What do you say we go take a walk on the beach?"  
  
"Last time we did that we both got the shock of our lives!"  
  
"I promise no shocks this time." Harm smiled.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"Let me change my shoes first. I don't need sand filling these."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
2130, The beach-  
  
"We need to go back soon, or else I won't be able to walk back." Mac said just before she yawned.  
  
"I'll carry you back then." Harm said while scooping her up.  
  
"Put me down! I didn't say I couldn't walk now."  
  
"Too bad, I'm carrying you." He smiled. "Besides, I like having you in my arms."  
  
"I give in, I like being in your arms." Mac said, kissing him.  
  
"What are we going to do for our final day here?"  
  
"What do you want to do? I've picked everyday."  
  
"Let's go horseback riding on the beach."  
  
"Wow, it's been years since I've been on a horse." Mac said.  
  
"We'll ask my mom and Frank in the morning. I'm not sure if Gram will want to go though."  
  
"Okay." Mac said yawning again.  
  
By this time they were back at the hotel and entering the elevator, and Mac was nearly asleep on Harm.  
  
"Hey don't go to sleep yet, we're almost back to the room."  
  
"Okay." She said lifting her head alittle.  
  
Now back in the room, Mac went into the bathroom to take her makeup off, and brush her teeth, while Harm changed into some sleeping shorts.  
  
"Set your alarm for 0900 tomorrow, Mac." Harm said grinning.  
  
"I told you, I don't se... Oh never mind."  
  
Harm smiled and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Sarah, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Flyboy." Mac said as she snuggled up against him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going to do one, and maybe two, more chapters in this story, then I'll start the next one in the series. Altough I have no idea what to call it. Also, if ya'll have any ideas about names for the baby/babies (her feeling may not be right :D) send them to me, I haven't decided the sex of it/them, so send either.- Rebekah a.k.a. OohRahMarine USMCIwillBe or OnePODDrummer- AOL IM SemperFiMarine@hotmail.com (Can ya'll tell how obsessed I am with getting into the Marines??) 


	8. Going Home

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.  
  
A/N- This is the last chapter in this story. But never fear! I'll start a new one beginning when they get home from Hawaii. Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell ya'll that this story is happening in about September.  
  
I know horseback riding itsn't very original, but hey, I live in Louisville, Kentucky. Some of you might know it as home of the Kentucky Derby.... I've seen more horses rear ends in my 16 years than most people could see in 100 lifetimes. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
0930, Hotel lobby-  
  
"How do you guys feel about horseback riding on the beach today?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Trish said.  
  
"Fine by me." Frank answered.  
  
"How about you Gram?"  
  
"I do plenty of riding at the farm, so if you would so kind as to drop me off at the mall Frank, I'll do a little early Christmas shopping."  
  
"Alright, I can do that." Frank said.  
  
"Are you sure you feeling like riding Mac?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Okay, well after eat I'll need to go change clothes, but it will only take me a minute."  
  
"Okay Mom, we'll meet back in the lobby at 1010." Harm said.  
  
When the food arrived everyone was surprised to see Mac's plate-- piled high with thick waffles, sausage, bacon and eggs. Complete with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Where the heck do you put all that Mac." Harm asked giving her a strange look.  
  
"Normally I'd work it off with a run, but now it's all going to the babies."  
  
"You're eating enough for 4 children!"  
  
Mac grinned as she took another huge bite of her waffles. "We'll see when we get home."  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Harm said putting his fork down. "We're going to leave tomorrow also. Mac is getting tired of Hawaii, and I don't want Gram to go across the nation by herself again."  
  
"Harmon, I'm 83 years old, I'm capable of riding on a plane by myself."  
  
"I know, but we're going anyway, and we were hoping to spend a few days at the farm, if that's okay with you."  
  
"That's fine. I could use some help fixing some things around the house anyway."  
  
"Then I'll call later today and change our flight." Mac said.  
  
By this time, everyone was done eating and Frank and Trish went back to change clothes to go riding.  
  
1013-  
  
"They're three minutes and 17 seconds late." Mac said.  
  
"Well not everyone has your great timing." Harm smiled.  
  
Just as he said that Trish, Frank and Grandma Sarah stepped off the elevator "We're late, I know!"  
  
"Three minutes and 40 seconds late." Mac smiled.  
  
"How do you know that? You're not wearing a watch." Trish said looking confused.  
  
"Don't ask mom, I've been trying for years to get her to tell me."  
  
"It's a Marine thing, you all wouldn't understand." Mac grinned while walking out the door.  
  
  
  
"What time should I pick you up Sarah?" Frank asked when they reached the mall.  
  
"1:00 will be fine."  
  
"Then one it is."  
  
"Get me something good Gram!!" Harm yelled to her.  
  
"Have you ever been riding Mac?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not since I was about 5. When my life was still pretty normal."  
  
"What happened with your family?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Well, my father used to be a Marine, and was discharged because he got drunk too much. That only made him drink more, and he would come home at night and beat my mother. He never actaully hurt me, but he was verbally abusive and would lock me in closets for hours at a time. When I was 15 my mom left, and I become an alchoholic like my father. I left home when I was 17, and eventully my Uncle Matt took me to Arizonia to dry out, and after that he send me to boot camp to make something of myself. I went to college and Law School, and was transferred to JAG, where I hope to stay for a long time."  
  
"Where is your father now?" Trish asked.  
  
"He died a few years ago. And I have have idea where my mother is."  
  
Harm suddenly got an idea, and the more he thought about it, the more he knew it would end up good in the end.  
  
"Do you ever want to find your mother?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'd say to her if I did see her again. What do you say to someone who leaves you on your birthday?" Mac said as they got out of the car at the stables.  
  
"What color horse do you want Mac?"  
  
"You make it sound like we're picking out a car, Harm, I'll take what they give me."  
  
A half an hour later they were riding down the beach, away from most of the people visting the beach that day. Harm noticed Mac was going slower than everyone else.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Mac? You're not sick or anything are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive Harm."  
  
"Okay, but let me know if you start feeling bad."  
  
"I will." She smiled at his concern. "What are we doing for lunch?"  
  
"My Marine is back! I have no idea what we're having, I'm still full from breakfast."  
  
"Well I'm hungry."  
  
"Eat some sand... You've seem to eat anything else."  
  
"Are you poking fun at me Harmon Rab Jr.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll telling!!"  
  
"Who are you going to tell?"  
  
"Uh.. let's see... your mother just happens to be 20 feet away!"  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"I will." Mac said as she made the horse speed up, with Harm on her heels.  
  
"Your son is making fun of my eating habits!"  
  
"Harmon..."  
  
"I was just telling her that if she's hungry she can eat some sand because she seems to like EVERYTHING else on earth."  
  
"Harmon, be nice to Mac, or I'll turn your grandmother on you."  
  
Harm gave a scared look and Mac laughed at him.  
  
"Stop laughing! Gram isn't afraid to turn me over her knee."  
  
"Exactly." Trish said.  
  
"I'll be good."  
  
"Good. Now go get me a hot dog from that cart."  
  
"Do you know what they put in hot dogs Mac??"  
  
"No, and don't tell me. Some things are better left alone."  
  
"I think you should know your putting in my children."  
  
"I don't. Now go!"  
  
"You really should know.."  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"GO."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You have that boy wrapped around your little finger." Frank laughed.  
  
"It helps that I outrank him." She smiled.  
  
"He'd do what you said even if you didn't. He's been talking about you since the day you met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he called Trish the day you two met, and told her he met the women he was going to marry one day."  
  
"It took him long enough to realize that he should tell me."  
  
"He was too afraid you didn't feel the same way. Especially after you got involved with Mic Brumby."  
  
"I can understand, although I only got involved with Mic because Harm went to Renee."  
  
"What's important is that you have each other now." Trish added.  
  
"Yeah." Mac said, while looking over at Harm, who was about half way between the hot dog cart and where they were.  
  
"You guys talking about me?" Harm asked when we got back.  
  
"Maybe..." Mac said taking her hot dog from him.  
  
"Good things I hope."  
  
"Awl good Fwyboy." She said with a mouthful of hot dog.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's very unbecoming." Harm teased.  
  
"Sowwy." Mac said with with the last bite.  
  
"Race ya' ninja girl!"  
  
"You're on!" She said taking off.  
  
  
  
An hour and a half later-  
  
  
  
"I'm ready for a nap." Mac said falling onto the bed.  
  
"Then we'll take a nap, I'm tired too." Laying down beside her.  
  
She put her arm across his stomach, and they layed for 2 hours and 37 minutes. At about 1600 Mac stirred alittle, wkaing Harm up, not that he really cared.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think I'll be a good mother? I mean, I haven't exactly had the best example." Mac asked as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"I think you'll be a great mother. You know what your parents did wrong, and you won't make the same mistakes. Besides, it's a little late to go back now, wouldn't you say??"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so." She smiled. "When are we meeting your parents tonight?"  
  
"We're on our own tonight."  
  
"What in the world can we do alone??" Mac said with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Well, I can think of a few things.."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Harm said leaning down to kiss her.  
  
And, well, everyone knows what they did next, so I'll leave the details to your imagination.  
  
  
  
The next morning, about 1000-  
  
  
  
Harm woke up the next day happier than a kid in a candy store. He was laying in the bed half awake, half asleep when he heard Mac's stomach.  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake the babies up!" Harm said to get growling abdomen.  
  
"Harm, why are you talking to my abs??"  
  
"I was telling your stomach to shup up, or it will wake the babies up."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"I'd imagine so, we never did make it to dinner last night."  
  
"What time does our flight leave?"  
  
"1320."  
  
"Okay, you order room service while I take a shower."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as there's lots of it."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
25 minutes later Mac was out of the shower and dressed.  
  
"What did you get me?"  
  
"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice." Harm said uncovering her meal. "I'm going to take a shower now, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Mac got finished eating she packed up what they hadn't already done, since check out was at 1130.  
  
"Did you like your food?"  
  
"Yeah, it was the best plate of pancakes I've ever had."  
  
"Wait until you taste Grams, you'll change your mind." Harm smiled. "Did you fit all the gifts in our suitcases?"  
  
"Yeah, I put most of them in yours, since you didn't bring much."  
  
"I'm a light packer. I guess it comes from being on all those carriers."  
  
"We have to be signed out in 45 minutes."  
  
"I told my mother to call us when she, Frank, and Gram were all packed up. Let's go out to the balcony until they're ready."  
  
"Okay." Mac said taking his hand in hers.  
  
Harm cried out in mock pain when Mac sat on his lap.  
  
"If you think I'm heavy now, wait until March when I'm eight months pregnant and have gained 25 pounds."  
  
"Promise you won't sit on me then..."  
  
"What? Can't take alittle weight, Stickboy??"  
  
"Oh I can take it."  
  
Just then the phone rang. "That will probably be my mother. Be right back."  
  
Two minutes and 13 seconds later Harm came back out and said his parents and Grandma Sarah were ready to go.  
  
"Alright, lets go!" Mac said grabbing a few small bags.  
  
"You lead the way." Harm said as he leaned down to get the suitcases.  
  
1800 that night-  
  
"That flight felt like it was 12 hours long." Mac complained.  
  
"You can relax when we get to Mom and Franks. It's an hour away though."  
  
"I'll sleep in the car then. You can be my pillow."  
  
"Alright, we'll be to the car in 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
10 minutes later they were loaded up and on there way to La Jolla. Trish was leaned back slighty in her seat, Gram was in the back, leaning against a pillow, and Harm was on the other side with Mac leaning against him. When they got to Frank and Trish's Harm had to carry Mac in to bed. Not bothering to undress, he got in the bed beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, Harm." Mac said half asleep.  
  
"I love you too, Sarah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay people, I have a question. Where do you want me to start the next story in the series? When they get to Grams farm, or back in DC? Just tell me which you would prefer in a review or email your comments to me. SemperFiMarine@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
